Can't You See?
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: Jackie leaves Hyde when they get back together in Season 7 because she doesn't think he loves her. Red tells her he needs to tell her how he really feels before it's too late. But will Hyde find the courage to lay his feelings on the line? Or will he let her walk away forever without even realizing it? Read and find out! My first J/H fic in a really long time!
1. I'm gonna take a freight train

**Hey guys...so I haven't written a Jackie/Hyde fanfic in a really long time! But I started watching That 70s Show again from start to finish and I fell in love with this couple all over again! And then I came across this story I had started a really long time ago! I hope you like it :)**

**This takes place after Jackie and Hyde got back together in season 7 and before she went away to Chicago. The night after they got back together, Jackie panics and leaves but Red warns Hyde he needs to fight for her...but will Hyde listen? I know it probably sounds like other stories out there...but there is a twist I can't give away. So read on if you love J/H and then review so I can update soon! **

* * *

Hyde was sitting on the hood of the El Camino where it was parked in the Formans driveway. He had a beer in one hand and a note from Jackie in the other. She had taped it to his bedroom door after leaving that morning and he still hadn't really processed what it said. He took a rather large gulp of the cold beer and read the note for what must have been the thousandth time.

_Steven,  
Last night was amazing. It felt so good to be in your arms again after our time apart. You make me so incredibly happy which is why this is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. After you fell asleep last night I realized I can't do this to you. This isn't what you want. I'm not what you want…  
I wish I could figure out what to do to make you as happy as I am. I'm sorry that I'm not enough. I know last night you said you wanted to be with me…but we want different things and I don't' want to pressure you into giving me things that you aren't ready or willing to give. As much as it kills me to leave you, I'd rather walk away now then watch you be miserable for the rest of our lives.  
I know I'm never going to stop loving you no matter how far away I go. But I think if I leave now it will give you the chance of moving on without having to feel guilty about not being with me. So this is for you Steven. I hope that one day you find a girl that gives you what it is you need and want. You deserve so much more than you realize and I hope you get it all and more._

I love you now and forever Steven Hyde.  
You will always be my little Puddin' Pop

_-Jacks_

Hyde sighed and placed the note back down on the hood beside him. He lifted the beer to his lips to take another sip but he couldn't seem to bring it all the way to his lips. Instead he lifted the glass bottle and chucked it across the driveway, reveling in the sound of it crashing against the hard pavement.

He heard the slider door open and he inwardly cursed, expecting to find a pissed off Red standing before him. "I'll clean it up."

It was Red there by the slider door, but he didn't look angry. If anything he looked sad and quite honestly…it confused the hell out of Hyde.

"Of course you will. Because if you don't I'll kick your ass." Red said walking over to him before sitting down on the hood of the car with him.

Hyde smirked and rubbed the back of his neck. "Right…"

Red leaned down towards Hyde's cooler and took out a beer for himself and handed it to Hyde to open. "Kitty tells me the loud one left…"

Hyde popped the cap off with his belt and then handed it back to Red. "Yup…"

"I take it that's why you tossed the innocent beer bottle across my driveway?" Red said pointing his own beer towards the now shattered one.

Hyde straightened up and shook his head, falling back into his Zen. "Nah…it just slipped out of my hand."

Red grunted and shook his head. "Right…it just happened to 'slip' out of your hand and land six feet away from where you're sitting."

Hyde sighed and jumped off the hood before turning back to Red. "Look man…if you came out here to give me a lecture or something, I don't want to hear it!"

Red stared at the boy he considered to be his second son and shook his head. "Well that's just to damn bad isn't it? The second you started to live with us…you lost the privilege of walking away from one of my lectures Steven. So shut up and listen to what I have to say."

Hyde rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. What do you want to say?"

Red nodded and lifted the beer to his mouth to take a swig, then he sighed and said, "Steven…you're a dumbass."

Hyde's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "That's not something you haven't told me before Red."

"I'm not done yet." Red said standing up and taking a step towards Hyde, "How the hell could you let her go again?"

Hyde felt his blood begin to boil and he tensed up. "She left me! We got back together last night and when I woke up this morning she was gone! You can't blame this one on me! No one can!"

Red nodded and leaned back against the hood again. "True. She did leave. But I read the note Steven…I know why she left. She left because she doesn't think you love her."

"Well that's a bunch of bullshit." Hyde said as he began to pace the driveway letting his boots clank against he pavement. "I wouldn't have agreed to get back together with her last night if I didn't."

"If you didn't what?" Red asked trying to push him.

"If I didn't…I didn't…" Hyde stopped pacing and turned back to the man he considered to be his father. "Damn it Red! Don't make me say it!"

"If you can't say it you are going to lose her forever." Red said matter-o-factly.

Hyde shook his head and sighed. "How can she not know how I feel about her?"

"Think about it Steven…what have you ever really done to let her know how you feel?" Red asked crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not saying you've been a bad boyfriend…but you haven't been great either. She tells you everyday what you mean to her but you never say it back…sometimes it's painful to look at her and see how desperately she wants you to feel the same way."

"But I do feel the same way…" Hyde said shaking his head. "God help me I do…"

Red smiled sadly and walked over to Hyde, he put his beer on the hood of the car as he lifted a hand to his shoulder. "I know you love her. But she doesn't. Not really…and she is giving up her own happiness because she wants you to be happy. She thinks she doesn't make you happy and you can deny it all you want…but she does make you happy Steven. We can all see it."

Hyde stared at Red for a moment. "I don't know what to do Red. I want to give her all the things that she wants and deserves but I don't think I can."

"You know…for as long as you have been living with me I've been trying to get you to see you're worth more than you realize. And when you got together with Jackie…I thought you finally realized that but you didn't. And that makes me sad Steven…it makes me terribly sad." Red whispered shaking his head.

Hyde sighed and walked back over to the hood of the car and sat down again. "What am I supposed to do? There are so many things I want to say to her, so many things I want her to know but I don't know how to say any of them."

Red turned back to him and sighed. "IF you don't say them now Steven…you'll regret it forever."

"Red…" Hyde started to whisper.

He shook his head and sighed. "Steven think about five years from now…if you let her walk away think about what your life will be like. Will you be able to handle watching her marry another man?"

Hyde felt his heart constrict in his chest and he immediately tensed up. "What?"

Red smirked knowing he was finally getting somewhere. "Just because she said she will love you forever…which I know she will…doesn't mean that she won't move on. She'll have to in order to get over you."

"I didn't think about it like that…" Hyde whispered sadly.

Red nodded. "You didn't answer the question…will you be able to handle watching her marry another man?"

Hyde opened his mouth to respond but his voice got caught in the back of his throat, he cleared it first and then sighed. "No. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

Red nodded and patted Hyde's shoulder. "Well then take tonight and think about what you want to say. And then tomorrow…if you figure it out you go tell her and you never look back. Because if you don't…you'll life will go by in a blur and you'll have lost her forever."

Red started to walk back to the house leaving Hyde alone to think. But when he stopped at the slider door, he turned back to Hyde and whispered. "You deserve to be happy son…"

When Hyde heard the slider door shut he sighed and went to the back of the Camino. He grabbed an old towel and went to clean up the mess of the beer bottle he had created on the pavement. He threw out the pieces in the trash before walking to the basement stairs. No one was there…Eric and Donna were off together trying to spend as much time together before Eric left. And Kelso and Fez were off finding chicks…and Jackie…he had no idea where she was.

As he walked into his bedroom, he practically collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes. He had a lot to think about…he just hoped it didn't take to long for him to sort through all the shit in his head.

* * *

Hyde woke up with a raging headache. He sat up and rubbed his temple, trying to figure out why he felt so hung-over. He had only had half a beer last night talking to Red…it didn't make any sense. But then he rolled over wanting to go back to bed when he felt a warm body next to him.

At first his heart jumped in his chest and he thought it had all been a bad dream. Jackie was in bed with him again, everything was going to be okay. But then he looked down…and instead of black hair he saw blonde and he sat up quickly.

"Mmmm…" The blonde stranger mumped as she turned to look at Hyde. "Hey baby…"

Hyde stared at her, wide eyed. "Who the hell are you?"

The girl chuckled and sat up, Hyde looked away when he noticed she was naked. "You were drunk last night…but you really don't remember my name?"

Hyde jumped up out of bed and started to pace, what the hell was going on. He had gone to bed alone last night. He was going to wake up this morning and talk to Jackie to figure this all out. What was going on?

"Well it's Lisa." The girl said crawling out of bed and grabbing her clothes as she started to slip them back on. "I had fun last night. Want to do it again sometime?"

Hyde looked back at her and shook his head. "No. You need to leave."

She stared at him for a moment before shrugging. "Okay. Well…see you around Hyde."

She slipped out of the room leaving Hyde alone in his tiny basement bedroom. His mind was racing now which made his hangover ten times worse. He quickly whipped some jeans on and a t-shirt before running up the stairs to the kitchen. He felt confused when he saw Kitty and Red, was it just him…or did Kitty have more white hair then she did yesterday? In fact he didn't remember her having any white hair at all…

"Oh good morning Steven." She said as she watched him walk into the kitchen. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Hyde rubbed the back of his neck and stared at her with wide eyes. "What's going on?"

Kitty stared at him for a moment before walking up to him and placing a gentle hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling okay honey? You don't' look so good…"

Red rolled his eyes from his spot at the table and shook his head. "He's obviously hung-over again Kitty. This isn't a new phenomenon."

Hyde looked over at Red and noticed he looked older too. "I'm not…I mean…I can't be…I only had half a beer with you last night in the driveway."

Red put his paper down and turned towards him. "Half a beer? By the time Fez dragged your sorry ass home last night he said you'd at least had fifteen beers."

"Fifteen beers? What the hell are you talking about?" Hyde asked starting to get annoyed by this whole situation.

"Steven while I appreciate you not wanting to wake up Red and I to come pick you up…you really need to stop calling Fez. Call a cab…you woke up his kids again." She said as she filled a plate of eggs for him.

"His what?" Hyde asked now feeling more confused then ever. "His kids? Fez doesn't have any kids!"

Red narrowed his eyes at Hyde as Kitty walked closer to him again. "Doesn't have kids? Steven he has twins…Lacey and Ricardo." She whispered looking up at him. "You're Ricardo's godfather…"

"Okay this isn't funny…" Hyde said backing away from her. "What kind of game are you all trying to play? Did you put that girl in my bed too? Are you trying to teach me some sort of lesson here?"

Kitty looked over at Red anxiously starting to get extremely concerned by Hyde's behavior. Red stood up and walked around the table closer to Hyde, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him.

"Steven…what's wrong with you?" Red asked curiously.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you guys?" Hyde yelled back. "I know you're still mad at me about how I handled the whole Jackie situation but I'm getting back together with her today!"

Kitty grabbed Red's arm and squeezed it. "Red…"

"Steven what do you mean you're getting back together with Jackie?" Red asked.

"She left yesterday after we got back together…she left me a note. But I'm going to go tell her I want to be with her and that I love her." Hyde said looking between the two people he considered to be his parents.

"Steven…" Kitty whispered. "Jackie is married…don't you remember?"

Hyde now felt like he was really going to throw up and it had nothing to do with the supposed fifteen beers he had last night. Jackie was married? What the hell kind of sick joke was that? They had just broken up yesterday! How could she have possibly gotten married so quickly?

"Married?" Hyde asked grabbing onto the counter for support. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Red looked at Kitty before turning back to Hyde. "Steven…what year is it?"

"Why are you guys asking all these weird questions? Why are you making all this crap up! It's 1979." Hyde said feeling frantic now.

"Steven…" Red whispered. "It's 1986…"

Hyde backed all the way up against the counter and shook his head. "1986?"

"Oh Red…" Kitty whispered feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Red he doesn't remember…it's all the drinking. I told you this was going to happen…"

Hyde slid down the side of the counter and put his head in his hands. "What the fuck? It can't be…why? What is happening? Fez has kids? Jackie's getting married? 1986? This doesn't make any sense…"

Red walked away from his weeping wife and bent down in front of Hyde. "Come on Steven…we're taking you to the hospital to get checked out."

Hyde looked up at Red and repeated the only words he remembered Red saying to him back in 1979, "_You're life will have gone by in a blur and you'll have lost her forever…" _

It took Red a minute to understand what Hyde was saying but then his mind flashed back to their conversation the night before everything had gone to hell. He sighed and helped lift Hyde up off the kitchen floor and steered him towards the driveway to the car.

He didn't know what was worse…having watched Hyde go through the pain of losing Jackie the first time or having to watch him relive it all again…

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Should I scrap it or continue? I have a lot more ideas for this so let me know :) **


	2. Down At The Station Lord

**Hey guys! It seems like I have a few people interested in the story so I figured I would put up the next chapter. I hope you like it :) **

* * *

Jackie Burkhart Peterson woke up and rolled over in bed, she wasn't surprised to see her husband Thomas wasn't beside her. Most days she woke up by herself, she knew where her husband probably was but she didn't want to admit it. Instead she woke up and let her small feet hit the cold wooden floor just like they did every morning.

She walked into the bathroom, brushed out her long black hair, washed her face and brushed her teeth and put some make up on. Thomas didn't like it when she came down stairs without any make up on. She took a deep breath before walking down the hall to her stepson's room to wake him up.

"Jimmy, it's time to wake up. You don't want to be late for school." She said in as sweet a voice as possible.

"Leave me alone Jackie!" The thirteen year old yelled at his step mom.

Jackie turned her back on the door and walked to the other bedroom where her stepdaughter slept. "Molly, sweetie are you awake?"

The eight year old yawned and sat up in her bed. "I'm awake Jackie. Meet you downstairs in a few minutes for breakfast?"

Jackie nodded. "Sure. What would you like?"

"Cereal and fruit is fine." Molly said smiling at her.

Jackie smiled and walked out of the bedroom before making her way downstairs. She lived in one of the biggest houses in Point Place which would have made her proud when she was a young girl. She grew up thinking that money and power was what made people happy, at least that's what her parents wanted her to think.

But then she had started to hang out with her gang when she was dating Michael and slowly but surely she learned there was more to life. When she had been dating Steven, she even realized money didn't matter at all as long as you had someone to love you. But she walked away from her love and happiness because she knew he didn't feel the same and she didn't want to force him into something he didn't want.

Now it was seven years later and she was married and had two stepchildren. Thomas Peterson was eight years older than her and had been married before. She met him four years ago when Fez's wife Shayna went into labor with their twins Lacey and Ricardo. Thomas was a heart surgeon at the hospital and he seemed like the perfect gentlemen.

He was tall, dark and handsome, he came from a good family, he had a prestigious job and was well respected by the community. He was smart, and determined to have a successful career which he was able to create. When she first met him, she thought he was perfect. He was kind and funny, he seemed to genuinely care about her and was interested in giving her the life she had always wanted.

But as soon as the ring was on her finger, things slowly but surely began to change. It only took eight months for Jackie to agree to marry Thomas and the engagement lasted only two months. Not only did she gain a husband when she married Thomas, but his two children Jimmy and Molly whose mother Tomas had divorced the year before he met Jackie.

Thomas never talked about his ex-wife Kara and Jackie knew better than to ask. She never called to ask about the kids and the children never mentioned her much either, at least not Jimmy. Her relationship with Molly was good, the young girl looked up to Jackie and loved her deeply. Jackie adored her and would do anything for her, but Jimmy was less then enthusiastic about his stepmother and he wasn't afraid to show it.

Every thing that went wrong in his life was somehow Jackie's fault no matter how hard Jackie worked to make him happy. But then again, that was a trait Jimmy seemed to get from his father who believed that Jackie didn't work hard enough. The house was always spotless, breakfast, lunch and dinner were always served when Thomas wanted and she always played the perfect housewife at functions and dinner parties.

But it was never good enough, and Thomas wasn't afraid to tell her how he really felt about her. She was used to being called a bitch, being told that she was lazy, fat and a disappointment. She couldn't remember the last time her husband gave her a compliment when it was just the two of them. He saved his compliments when they were around other people, but even then Jackie knew they were lies.

Soon after the wedding, Thomas insisted that Jackie stay away from her old friends. But so far, she had been able to sneak away to see her friends when she could since her husband worked late hours. But quite honestly…it wasn't enough.

On the flip side, having to stay away from her friends meant she didn't have to see Steven which hurt more than enduring the loveless, painful marriage she was stuck in. In the last seven years Steven had gone down a path she had never expected for him. He worked at Grooves still but only because WB would never fire him. It was a miracle if he ever even made it to work most days because he drank so much.

The few times in the last seven years that she had seen him, he was always drunk and spouting off hurtful comments at her. Always criticizing her marriage to Thomas, and always telling her how he was glad he didn't get suckered into marrying her years before. When she walked away from him that morning seven years ago…she thought she was doing him a favor but it seemed that maybe it had been the wrong decsion for the both of them in the end.

But there was no turning back now…she would never be able to get out of her marriage to Thomas and even if she wanted too…Steven clearly didn't want her.

Jackie now stood in the kitchen as she cut up strawberries for Molly to put in her cereal. Jimmy pushed his way through the kitchen door and went straight for the fridge where he took out the carton of milk.

Jackie watched him lift the carton to his lips and she sighed. "Jimmy could you please use a cup?"

"Jackie…could you please shut the hell up?" The thirteen year old growled at his stepmom.

Jackie turned and put a hand on her hip. "Jimmy…how many times do I have to ask you not to use that language? And please don't speak to me that way…I don't appreciate it."

"I don't really care." Jimmy said grabbing the cereal box beside Jackie at the counter. "Where's my Dad?"

"He's at work I suppose." Jackie said as she reached for a bowl to put Molly's fruit in. "Would you like some strawberries?"

"You know I don't eat fruit." Jimmy said through a mouthful of cheerios.

Jackie swallowed hard and tried to smile. "I just thought it would be good for you to have something a little healthier in your diet…"

"I don't want them, so don't ask again." Jimmy said throwing his feet up on the chair beside him.

Swallowing hard, Jackie turned her back on her stepson and walked back towards the counter. She put her hands against the cool marble and closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears from spilling over.

The door opened again and Molly walked in, she took one look at Jackie and then one at Jimmy as she sighed. She walked over to her step mom and tried to smile as she reached for the bowl of strawberries.

"Thanks Jackie…" Molly whispered as she put a gentle hand on her arm.

Jackie took a deep breath and then looked down at the young girl and smiled. "Of course. Would you like some juice?"

Molly smiled and walked towards the fridge. "I'll get it. Thanks."

Molly poured herself a glass of juice and took the bowl of fruit to the table. She sat across from her brother who was chewing loudly with his mouth open. She rolled her eyes at him causing Jimmy to throw her an angry look.

"What's your problem princess?" Jimmy yelled towards her.

Molly glared at her older brother. "Why do you have to be so mean to her?"

Jimmy rolled his own eyes and leaned his elbows against the table. "She's not my Mom so I can treat her however the hell I want too. I'm not going to kiss her ass like you do Molly. Dad says Jackie needs tough love so she'll do exactly what she's supposed to do so that's what I'm doing."

Molly reached for the cheerio box and poured some into the bowl of strawberries. "Well you guys are such jerks to her. Everything she does is for us…you should be nicer to her."

"Whatever." Jimmy said snatching the box back from his sister.

The kitchen door opened again and Thomas walked in looking disheveled and hung-over as usual. "Good morning honey." Jackie tried to say in a cheerful manner.

"Where's my coffee?" Thomas asked as he brushed past his wife and collapsed on a chair beside his son.

"It's almost done." Jackie said nervously as she grabbed a mug and waited for the coffee to brew.

"Why did I even ask? You never have it ready for me when I want it." Thomas said angrily at his wife.

"Dad…how is she supposed to know when you are coming home?" Molly asked her father.

"Did I ask your opinion on the matter Molly?" Thomas growled out at his daughter.

Molly shook her head. "No sir. I just think you're being a little hard on Jackie…"

"She's my wife Molly…she's supposed to have everything ready for me when I want it. Someday when you marry a man…you'll have to do the same things." He said as Jackie placed the mug down in front of him.

"Would you like milk or cream?" Jackie asked trying to pretend she didn't hear the conversation between her husband and stepdaughter, she knew better then to state her opinion on the matter.

"Who is going to want to marry her?" Jimmy asked with his infamous snort.

Molly blushed as Thomas sighed. "Well if she doesn't grow into her looks…I can always pay someone off to marry her."

Jackie tried to ignore the tears welling up in Molly's eyes as the young girl got up and walked towards the sink, suddenly having lost her appetite.

Thomas looked down at the coffee and then back at Jackie. "This smells like decaf."

Jackie swallowed hard; she had hoped he wouldn't notice. "We…we only have decaf left. I didn't have time to go to the store yesterday to buy more."

Thomas looked up at her with angry eyes, "And just what were you doing that was so much more important than making sure we had the correct type of coffee?"

"I was on my way to the store but the nurse called and said Jimmy was sick. I hard to pick him up and then I took him to the doctor to make sure he was okay." Jackie said feeling her heart pace quicken.

"He's fine. He just didn't want to go to school yesterday which is fine…I need to enroll him in a better school anyway. You could have gone to the store when you got back home." He said accusingly.

"By the time I got home I needed to start dinner so it would be ready for when you got home honey. I'm sorry…I promise I will go to the store as soon as I drop the kids off at school today." She said hopefully.

Thomas shook his head. "I'll drop them off since you don't seem to have enough time in your precious day to get everything done."

He stood up and Jackie watched him walk to the sink and throw his mug of untouched coffee into the sink where it shattered. She jumped as the pieces exploded in the sink and she squeezed her eyes shut trying to ignore the burning feeling starting in the back of her eyes.

"Jimmy be ready in ten minutes for school! I have a meeting!" Thomas yelled as he pushed through the kitchen door again.

Jackie sighed and walked towards the sink to pick up the pieces of the mug. She could hear Jimmy laughing behind her but she tried to ignore him as he walked up behind her.

"Once again…Jackie screws up." Jimmy said tauntingly. "You can't do anything right can you Jackie?"

When she finally heard Jimmy leave the room, she took a deep breath and finished cleaning up the mess. When she was done, she walked back upstairs towards Molly room and knocked tentatively on the door.

"Molly?" She whispered quietly as she heard the girl sniffling near her closet.

Molly turned and smiled at Jackie sadly. "Hey Jackie…you don't have to check up on me. I'm alright…"

Jackie walked into the bedroom all the way and shut the door, she sat down on Molly's bed before turning towards her again. "You're a beautiful girl Molly…and someday you are going to find a man who loves and cherishes you. Don't listen to what your brother and father say…they are wrong."

Molly walked over to Jackie sat down beside her. "You are a beautiful women too Jackie…and you deserve a man who loves and cherishes you. Why did you marry my Dad? You deserve better…"

Jackie smiled and lifted her hand to the girls face, brushing some hair out of her face. "You're Dad loves me in his own way Molly…don't you worry about me."

Molly shook her head. "Jackie…didn't you ever want to marry someone else?"

Jackie swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "I did. But it didn't work out. It's okay though…I have a great life."

Molly smiled, no matter how horrible her brother and father treated Jackie she always pretended she was happy. She knew it was for her own benefit because she wanted Molly to be happy and she loved Jackie for that.

"I may be only eight Jackie…but I can tell when someone is unhappy." Molly said softly.

Jackie smiled and leaned forward to kiss Molly's head. "Sometimes things don't turn out the way we picture them to Molly…but when you are adult and you have responsibility you have to push forward. Don't you worry about me…I'm just fine."

Molly sighed and tried to protest. "But Jackie-"

"Really I'm fine Molly…you're Dad is driving you guys to school today so you should hurry up. You know he won't wait if you aren't ready." Jackie stood up and walked out of the bedroom leaving the confused girl alone to think again.

Jackie made her way to her bedroom and braced herself as she pushed her way through the door. Thomas didn't look over at her as he changed by his dresser, she walked towards the bed and started to remake it.

"You left pretty late last night…" Jackie whispered to her husband.

Thomas grunted. "Got called into work…"

"Oh…I didn't hear the phone ring." Jackie said as she folded the blanket up towards the top of the bed.

"You must have been asleep then." Thomas said walking to the other side of the room to grab his shoes.

Jackie knew he was lying but she just nodded. "I must have been…"

"I want pot roast for dinner." Thomas said flatly as he slipped on his shoes.

"Oh. Okay. That sounds good." Jackie said as she fluffed the pillows.

"Make sure it's ready at 6 o'clock." He said as he straightened his tie. "I have a meeting at the hospital at seven."

Jackie swallowed hard. "Another late meeting?"

"Yup." He said walking towards the door. "So make sure dinner isn't late."

With that he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Jackie jumped when it shut and she sat down on the bed trying to collect her thoughts. A few minutes after she heard the car pull out of the driveway, the phone beside her bed rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She called into the phone.

_"Jackie…it's Red." The other voice on the phone said._

Jackie sat up straighter, Red and the rest of her old friends rarely ever called her at the house. They knew how Thomas felt about them and they didn't want to cause any trouble for her. If Red was calling her now…something was terribly wrong.

"Red? What's wrong?" Jackie asked quickly.

_Red sighed on the other end of the phone before whispering. "Something's wrong with Steven…"_

At the mention of her ex-boyfriends name, her heart began to race. "Steven? What is it? What's wrong?"

_"It's all very complicated…and I know you are very busy but do you think you could come to the hospital?" Red asked hopefully._

The hospital was where Thomas worked, and she knew if she ran into him there would be hell to pay. Especially if Thomas knew who Jackie was there to see.

"Red I don't think I can…" She whispered. "Thomas went to work…"

_"We are in Kenosha." Red said quickly. "Kitty didn't want to bring him to the Point Place hospital in case Thomas was working."_

Jackie sighed and looked over at the clock, she desperately wanted to be by Steven's side but she was afraid of what it would mean for the timing of her day. "Red I-"

_"He needs you Jackie…I know he hasn't been that great to you over the past few years but he really needs you right now." Red whispered._

Jackie bit her lip before standing up. "I'm on my way…"

As she hung up the phone, her mind was racing with all the different possibilities. What on earth could be wrong with Steven that Red would be calling her. She didn't know what was going to happen or what Thomas would do if he found out where she was. But all she cared about right now…was getting to the curly haired boy that had stolen hear heart so long ago.

At the hospital in Kenosha, Hyde was sitting up in his hospital bed staring at the ceiling. Nothing made sense to him. How could seven years have gone by and he had absolutely no memory of them?

The Doctors kept saying it was because of an excessive consumption of alcohol…yes he drank but he didn't think he drank that much. Red and Kitty had been trying to fill him in on the details he didn't remember.

Fez was married to Shayna and had four year old twins, Ricardo and Lacey and they lived here in Kenosha. Eric and Donna had moved to Chicago last year after they got married and Donna found out she was pregnant with their first child. Kelso was in California with Brooke, Betsey and their son Michael Junior.

And Jackie…Jackie was married to a man named Thomas who had two children named Jimmy and Molly.

There was no way this could be real life.

The door to his hospital room opened slowly and Kitty walked in to try and smile at him. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

Hyde sighed. "Still extremely confused…"

Kitty walked all the way up to him and put her hands on his arm. "I know Steven…I know…"

"Can I ask you something?" He asked her softly.

Kitty smiled and nodded her head, rubbing his arm gently. "Of course honey. You can ask me anything."

Hyde sighed and rubbed the back of his neck feeling very tired from all of this. "How come you and Red let me stay in the house? It seems like I've been a real prick lately."

Kitty sighed and frowned gently. "Well Red wanted to kick you out a few times when you were bringing a different girl home every night. But every time I got him to agree to let you stay…you're our son. We couldn't abandon you…"

Hyde swallowed hard and nodded. "None of this makes any sense…"

"The Doctors said it seems to be a alcohol induced type of amnesia….it could go away eventually." Kitty said hopefully.

"Even if it does…seven years of my life have passed by and I clearly have nothing to show for." Hyde said sadly.

"The store is still very successful…" Kitty whispered.

"That may be true…but I'm alone. And the one woman I want to be with is married to another man…" Hyde whispered.

"Since were on the topic of Jackie…" Kitty said nervously.

Before she could finish her thought, the door to Steven's door opened and Red walked in with none other then Jackie.

"Jackie…" Hyde whispered feeling his heart begin to race in his chest.

Jackie felt the old emotions rush through her body at the sight of him. But as she took in his appearance, she couldn't help but notice how different he looked. He seemed tired, much older and a lot more confused then the last time she had seen him. She stepped all the way into the room as Red urged her in and she tried to smile.

"Hello Steven…" She whispered sadly.

TBC

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know and I will update as soon as I get some reviews! **


End file.
